seboltofandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City of the Sith
__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION__ on |the }} – |destroyed= |rebuilt= |builder=Order of Karos |mayor= |planet= |moon= |continent= |location= |climate= |interest= |population= |era= |affiliation= * * Order of Karos * Tsistaralkut }} The Lost City of the Sith was a subterranean that existed deep beneath northern . Located within a naturally occurring , the Lost City was built over a century by contracted engineers and slaves to serve as a and eventual for the philosopher Karos and his band of followers. Following the , the Lost City came to host a population of and refugees and survivors of the led to the secret city by the few remaining members of the Order of Karos and the Tsistaralkut. In the years that followed, these Sith gradually emerged from hiding and once again spread out across the planet to form small, isolated communities that persisted on Korriban until the return of the during the . Due to its remote location, the Lost City was largely left deserted for millennia, occupied only by the restless s of the Karosites ceaselessly guarding its tombs and vaults of s. The necropolis remained in Sith memory as little more than a legend, and those few intrepid adventures who uncovered its location were readily killed by the armies of s who guarded its precinct. Description The Lost City of the Sith was located within an immense subterranean cavern buried deep within northern . This cavern sat at an intersection between several conjoined networks of s that ran for hundreds of and riddled Korriban's planetary crust. Due to these networks' great distances below the surface and their associated proximity to Korriban's mantle, the cavern's interior was comfortably warm. It was also naturally heated by a series of hot springs around which the first structures in the Lost City were built. Due to the cavern's great height and sound structural integrity, the architects and engineers commissioned by Karos and his followers envisioned the plan of the as a collection of freestanding structures. As such, the settlement was constructed as a collection of -domed , s, and s surrounding a central oval that would serve as Karos's final resting place. Following the of , the remnants of the Order of Karos and the Tsistaralkut brought a number of Sith-blooded survivors to the Lost City, far from the Republic and Jedi invasion forces. Here, in the remote and unforgiving northern expanse, a remnant of the and sub-species carved out a living on their ancestral homeworld. Over the subsequent centuries, these survivors and their descendants once again spread out across the planet's surface, leaving the Lost City abandoned and forgotten. Behind the scenes The Lost City of the Sith was created by the author on a whim as a tribute to the . Its design in the author's mind was inspired by the subterranean city of as portrayed in the 2015 video game . Though the Lost City originally existed on , the author decided to move it to to allow it to serve as the location of Karos's mausoleum. External links * Category:Articles by Sebolto